


Jade´s New Life

by IcecreamCookie10856



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blindfolds, Concubines, Creampie, Dark Skinned Beauty, F/M, Forced Bonding, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Think I Need Some Sleep, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, I´m So Sorry Kotal/Jade Shippers, Jade Does Not Enjoy This, Koncubines Actually, Kotal Will Never Know This, Licking, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shao Kahn Being A Pervert, Smut, Vaginal Sex, What Was I Thinking?, hmm, jade - Freeform, or does she?, poor Jade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcecreamCookie10856/pseuds/IcecreamCookie10856
Summary: Jade can’t see anything. Her eyes are blinded with a cloth or something. Her arms are tied. She feels drugged. Like her mind was still fuzzy. She didn’t realize her situation. Not yet.‘....Kotal?....’That moment everything became crystal clear. Kotal was dead. He was crippled and killed by Shao Kahn. When both Kahn’s fought Shao Kahn won by crippling his opponent. After Kotal tried to crawl away using only his arms, Shao Kahn mashed his head with his large warhammer. He kept mashing Kotal till he was nothing but a pile of blood pulp. Jade couldn’t do anything but watch. Kitana tried to stop Shao Kahn, but he was too strong. She got imprisoned. Jade was taken away by two Tarkatans. She was taken to another room where three woman force her to bathe and wear revealing clothes and jewelry. Then, one of the woman put a drugged piece of cloth on her nose and eyes. And next moment she was gone. Till now.‘It looks like you are awake.’Jade froze.´This can’t be...´
Relationships: Jade (Mortal Kombat)/ Shao Kahn, Jade/Shao Kahn, Kotal Kahn/Jade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Jade´s New Life

**Author's Note:**

> So this basically takes place after Aftermath (MK11) During the storymode of MK11 Kotal has his back broken. My addition to that is that not only his back is broken, but he is also killed. Kitana didn´t won either and Shao Kahn becomes Kahn of Outhworld. With Jade as his koncubine of course.

Jade can’t see anything. Her eyes are blinded with a cloth or something. Her arms are tied. She feels drugged. Like her mind was still fuzzy. She didn’t realize her situation. 

‘....Kotal?....’

That moment everything became crystal clear. Kotal was dead. He was crippled and killed by Shao Kahn. When both Kahn’s fought Shao Kahn won by crippling his opponent. After Kotal tried to crawl away using only his arms, Shao Kahn mashed his head with his large warhammer. He kept mashing Kotal till he was nothing but a pile of blood pulp. Jade couldn’t do anything but watch. Kitana tried to stop Shao Kahn, but he was too strong. She got imprisoned. Jade was taken away by two Tarkatans. She was taken to another room where three woman force her to bathe and wear revealing clothes and jewelry. Than one of the woman put a drugged piece of cloth on her nose and eyes. And next moment she was gone. Till now.

‘It looks like you are awake.’

Jade froze. ´This can’t be...´

‘Kotal sure had a high class woman on his side.”

No. Now he even comes closer.

‘The poor, blue weakling doesn’t deserve such a nice, erotic, dark skinned lady.’

‘Stay away from me, Shao Kahn!’

‘Bad thing he can’t enjoy you anymore. Now you’re mine.’

‘Nooooooo!’

She feels his hard, scaly hands roam her hips. Playing with the jewelry on her body, Jade almost cried. She didn’t want to believe what’s going to happen to her. 

‘Ahhh….ahhh… Shao Kahn…stop…’

His hands are now on her private part. Pulling the soft, revealing, thin fabric away, revealing her soft, caramel coloured,sweet pussy. She was trimmed and very clean. Shao puts his finger inside her. She could feel his hard, sharp nail inside her womb. It feels sick. Was he literally marking her womb with his claws?

‘Please! Stop! It hurts!’

Shao Kahn only laughed.

‘Ahhh! Ahhh!’

Jade tries to turn away. Away from this torture. But she did not stand a chance. She tries to close her legs. Scream for help. Anything to stop him. She still had the cloth on her eyes, which means she can’t see anything. She feels the hot breath of Shao Kahn in her neck. He slowly moved his mouth to her breast. His tongue reaches her nipple. The soft sucking of her nipples was driving Jade crazy. She tries so hard not to enjoy the tingly feeling on her nipple. She closes her mouth to stop her moans from escaping.

‘Still missing that blue weakling with his broken spine?’

Shao Kahn moves to the other breast and starts feasting on her nipple.

‘By the eldergods!’

Jade could not believe it that she just betrayed herself to this monster. She tries to wiggle her boobs to break free from his mouth, but it seems that her action only encourages his filthy movements on her. One moment she was thankful that the cloth blinding her was sparing her vision. Shao Kahn now moves from one breast to the other. She could feel his hot breath on her wet nipples. 

‘Ahhh! Ahhh!’

‘Kotal would turn in his grave if he heard you moaning like that.’

Shao Kahn gave both nipples a wet kiss before moving more south. He’s kissed her belly. Her slightly, muscular belly. She remembers the sweet moments when Kotal lays his head on her belly, wishing one day they would have a baby. He would also kiss her belly and talk sweet words to his possible future child.

‘Nooo! Not there!’

Shao Kahn was sucking her clit right now. The same way Kotal pleasured her once. Jade feels like she betrayed Kotal. She couldn’t help it but moan harder everytime Shao Kahn sucked her clit. Her tiny, pink, sensitive bud. Getting destroyed by Shao Kahn. All her nerves are exploding under the harsh treatment of Shao Kahn. 

‘Ahhhh! Ahhhh! Noooo! Shao Kahn!’

She was screaming the name of the man that killed her lover. It felt so wrong, but she couldn’t stop it. She tries to kick Shao Kahn with her legs. Multiple times. One of the kicks hit his eyesocket.

‘You filthy, little whore!’

The dark skinned Edenian felt a little victory pride after managing to damage the demon. But Shao Kahn was not defeated.

‘I’ll break you legs and arms of you try to hurt me once more!’

He grabs her leg and turns it painfully. Blood was dripping from his eye.

‘Ahh! Please no! I won’t… hurt you anymore… please… please…’

The spiked demon let go of her leg and grabs her arm instead. His other hand grabs her breast. He softly massage it. 

‘This is how I want you to touch me.’

His hand now goes to the other breasts where he continues his soft torture. 

‘Feels better than that blue painted weakling, doesn’t it Jade?’

His hand once more moved to the first breast. Now including her nipple. He pinched her nipple. 

‘Hmm… stop it…’

‘You’re lying, Jade, Kotal would be very disappointed at you.’

He was right. She was enjoying this a little too much. But what was she supposed to do? She could not fight back. She can not run. She is trapped in a place she doesn’t know. 

‘Ahh! No! Not there! Noooooo!!!’

Shao Kahn placed the tip of his penis right before her cute, pink, glinstering, soft lips. She remembers the first time with Kotal. He took her virginity. Her first time. He was so loving. So understanding. So caring. He started softly and only went fitted when Jade wanted to. Very different from Shao Kahn.

‘Nooooo!’

Shao Kahn pushes the tip straight in between the soft lips. The dark skinned Edenian began to scream. But she decided that she didn’t wanted to give the demon that pleasure.

‘Jade, the whore of Kotal, enjoying getting fucked by her conqueror.’

Shao Kahn keeps penetrating her. Her walls clenched around his shaft. The spiked demon bows over her and licks her lips. She couldn’t not help it but moan. It felt so...so wrong.

‘Hmmmm….please…’

Suddenly Shao Kahn takes his rod out of her and grabs her head. He pushes, without a warning, his rod in her mouth. She could taste herself. It was humiliating. She remembers the first time she gave Kotal a blowjob. Kotal was very happy when she suggested it. Her mother, who told her anything about pleasuring a man, told her about how she could please him orally. She began very subtle, by licking the tip. Kotal moaned while Jade was looking a him. Then she sucked the tip. Slowly she took more and more of his large rod. Until he reached her throat. Jade always love the way Kotal please her and she him. She always thought about Kotal. Shao Kahn’s moaning destroyed the innocent, sweet memories.

‘Your throat so to tight… like… your pussy.’

Jade couldn’t speak. Her mouth was full of his large, hard cock. He was very big. Maybe even bigger than Kotal. Tears are rolling down her cheeks. Wet, sloppy, lewd noises fill the dark room. Kotal kept abusing her mouth and throat. Right before he was going to cum he took his penis out of her mouth and put it back in her vagina. He kept thrusting and thrusting while Jade was screaming of pleasure and pain. 

‘Nooooo! Ahhhh!..... Shao Kahn!!!’

Then the spiked demon takes his penis out of her vagina again and puts it back in her mouth. He grunts and moans until he cums. Thick loads of hot, salty, white seed stream down her throat. He takes his rod out of her mouth for a few second to shoot a few drops on her face, covering her beautiful dark skin with his unholy liquid. Jade closes her eyes. The shame was unbearable. Shao Kahn let’s his tip circle around her tongue and lips. At least the amounts of ten tablespoons of seed just shot in her throat, mouth and on her face and hair. She was a mess. Her mind was a mess. She will never be able to clean her soul after this destruction. She didnt wanted anyone to see her like this, to see how much of a whore she had become. What would Kitana think of her? That she had failed as her bodyguard and became a concubine of Shao Kahn, their enemy. 

‘I… I hate you…’

Jade, tired, then fell asleep.

‘You may hate me Jade, but this is your life from now on. I always wanted a dark skinned, long haired Edenian beauty like you. A great addition to my concubines. Try to escape and you’ll end up as a whore to the Tarkatan army. But I like the fire and bold defense of you. The way you fought back is really amusing. Trying to think you can still win. You’ll have a great time being my concubine. Maybe I’ll let the sorcerer even clone a sister of you I can use as an extra concubine.’

Jade may still live but her soul was dead. She had died long time ago. Her mind was blank. Her body was no longer her body. She had accepted her new life. And there was nothing she could do against it.

**Author's Note:**

> I still want to give a big sorry for all traumatized Kotal Kahn x Jade Shippers. I really ship Kotal with Jade. It was just my 3AM mood.


End file.
